1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle mirror and more specifically it relates to an adjustable rearview mirror which allows the rear view mirror to be adjusted out of the viewing field of the windshield area to improve the driver and passenger experience in the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Rearview mirrors are required for use in all motor vehicles in most countries and thus are present in a substantial majority of motor vehicles throughout the world. The traditional rearview mirror is secured to the windshield of the vehicle adjacent to its upper end and extends downwardly to provide a mirrored view of what is behind the vehicle.
While rearview mirrors are generally adjustable in the sense that the mirror itself adjusts with respect to the mirror arm, rearview mirrors do not typically permit the mirror arm to be adjusted to remove the mirror from the field of view of those within the vehicle. This can be burdensome in situations such as when viewing a film at a drive-in theater or while parked on a particularly scenic location, such as one of the many scenic pull-offs located on roads throughout the world.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved adjustable rearview mirror which allows the rear view mirror to be adjusted out of the viewing field of the windshield area to improve the driver and passenger experience in the motor vehicle.